


Cherry Lipgloss & Plaid Skirts

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: It wasn’t like the traditional “sexy schoolgirl” outfits with the tiny skirt, cropped shirt, and socks that he was used to seeing in adult videos - but the skirt came down just above his knees and the button-down was tucked in, buttoned to the top under his blazer. It didn’t scream sexy in a way that Banri was able to describe - it was the idea that Tsumugi, his proper and shy senior, dressing up for him that got to him the most.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Kudos: 15
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Cherry Lipgloss & Plaid Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Tsumugi would look hot as hell in a skirt

Uniforms - the outfit that brought Banri more than a few choice thoughts in his lifetime. Never about the girls, he’d see in his real life, but he wasn’t going to lie and say that he didn’t find them attractive. Especially on a guy - something about seeing the flash of those generic striped panties underneath the shirt, straining against an erection. Tsumugi took off his jacket and the sweatpants he wore under the skirt. It wasn’t like the traditional “sexy schoolgirl” outfits with the tiny skirt, cropped shirt, and socks that he was used to seeing in adult videos - but the plaid skirt came down just above his knees and the button-down was tucked in, buttoned to the top under his blazer. It didn’t scream sexy in a way that Banri was able to describe - it was the idea that Tsumugi, his proper and shy senior, dressing up for him that got to him the most. 

“Banri, this is embarrassing,” Tsumugi blushed as Banri helped him onto his desk - he was dressed for the part but Banri wanted to add a bit more to his experience and took out the makeup that he had bought just for this. It wasn’t much since he didn’t exactly know how to do it without making Tsumugi look like a clown, but some sparkly pink lip gloss and blush that the associate ensured him were perfect for beginners, “Is the skirt and … panties not enough?”

He whispered the word panties, kept flushing as he looked away - he was too cute, Banri thought, lifting his head to look at him. He hadn’t even seen the panties yet but that was definitely enough for him, but Banri was allowed to be as greedy as Tsumugi would let him be. 

“It’s just a little makeup,” Banri uncapped the lipgloss, running the applicator over his boyfriend’s pouted lips until they were shiny with the sheer pink tint and the tiny specks of glitter caught the light from his desk lamp, “Looks good on you, Tsumu-chan.”

“Ah, Banri,” He covered his face before he let out an embarrassed whine. It was so easy to rile him up and Banri knew all the buttons to press to get him embarrassed and flustered to the point he couldn’t even protest, just whine and hope Banri would be merciful and not embarrass him.

“Move your hands so I can put the blush on you,” Tsumugi moved his hands, tongue dipping out and licking over his lips as Banri held his face - dusting his cheeks with a light touch. It was a subtle hint of color, but it was able to add a bit more youthful look to his face, “You look really pretty, Tsumu-chan.”

“Thank you, Banri,” He smiled as Banri pressed a kiss against his forehead, stepping back and helping him off the desk, “This is embarrassing, but I’m happy you like it so much. When you said you wanted me to wear a uniform, I thought that it would be something more revealing.”

“I would have but this feels more… Tsumugi-like,” Banri smiled as he popped open the buttons of the blazer, “I bet if you were a schoolgirl, you’d be the shy type who doesn’t stick out too much until we’re in private. Maybe a little daring, flashing your pretty little panties to me in class.”

“Were those the types of girls you liked in school?” Tsumugi looked away, his smile falling as he waited for Banri to reply.

“Nah, didn’t care much for the girls at school,” Banri hummed as he pushed the blazer off his shoulder, folding it neatly before putting it on his desk. It wasn’t like the uniform was cheap and he didn’t want to ruin the outfit - since he was sure it would make an appearance again, “Guys look better in skirts to me. You definitely look amazing.”

Banri slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, smiling as the plain white bralette he was wearing underneath it. Like everything he was wearing, it wasn’t anything special - plain and innocent-looking probably was some part of a fantasy that he hadn’t tapped into just yet. The flush down Tsumugi’s neck and turning into red spots down his chest - he was so pale that every reaction was emphasized as his skin started taking on different shades of red from where he was touched or as he got excited and he took a full body flush. He was pretty, delicate in a way that made Banri want to both ruin him and protect him at the same time. Seeing him like this; dressed in a little uniform, blushing as he couldn’t make eye contact with him was making it hard for Banri to hold control. 

“Let me see the panties,” Banri pulled away, sitting down and turning his chair and watching as Tsumugi’s knees pressed together as he lifted the skirt. He didn’t even choose the striped panties, instead, they were plain white briefs and sat high on his hips, the waistband sitting just under his belly button. He was hard, the way the material stretched around his cock, outlining the shape and slowly being stained with precum, “You’re already hard?”

Tsumugi dropped the skirt, crossing his feet where he stood - he was nervous about being so exposed like this. His shirt was still on, completely open and exposing the bralette that he felt was too boring for Banri to enjoy but Banri had picked it out himself.

“Tsumu-chan, come here,” Banri reached out, taking his hand and pulling him over to where he was seated. His hands slipped under the skirt, rubbing up the back of his thighs - stopping just under his ass, thumbs rubbing the elastic stretched around his legs. Part of him wants to take this all off of Tsumugi but he loved seeing him dressed so pretty and wanted to keep him like that for as long as he could, “Lift your skirt and lay on my lap.”

Tsumugi nodded, bunching the skirt around his stomach as Banri helped him lay down - this was even worse than before and Tsumugi was sure that Banri was just doing this to embarrass him at this point. His hand rubbed over the covered flesh of his ass, squeezing gently before a quick swat landed on the bare skin where his panties didn’t cover. Tsumugi yelped, body tensing as he threw a pout towards Banri over his shoulder.

“Sorry, you’re being good but I had to,” Banri smirked as he rubbed the point of impact - watching as it bloomed into a red mark despite how gentle he was taking care to be, “I’m going to take your panties off, okay?”

“Go ahead,” Tsumugi pushed up on his toes, just enough that Banri was able to pull the material over his hips and let them drop around his ankles. Banri took a deep breath, seeing the clear stop of a plug settled in him. Tsumugi was something - shy, meek, and innocent on the outside and similar in private with the addition that he was a quiet little whore. Banri was so in love with him.

“I thought that you were a good girl,” Banri pushed on the plug a tiny bit, smiling when Tsumugi’s legs twitched a little. He didn’t know where that came from, but Tsumugi groaned and Banri could feel how his cock twitched against his leg, “But looks like you wanted something more from me, Tsumu-chan.”

“I am a good girl,” Tsumugi’s whined, shifting his hips so he was grinding against his thigh as Banri pulled the plug out just until his hole was stretched around the bulbous part before pushing it in, “I wanted to be prepared for you.”

“Let’s see how good you did then,” He pulled the plug out with some wiggling, pulling down his skirt before patting his ass. He stood up, guiding Tsumugi to lay over his desk - the skirt riding up enough that he needed to see was on display perfectly; his cock leaking and rubbing against the fabric of his skirt. Banri searched through his drawers, taking out a bottle of lube and setting it down before he started to pull the shirt down his arms, tossing it to the side.

“Banri, please touch me,” Tsumugi wiggled his hips at him as Banri pushed his pants down, just enough that he was able to get his cock out.

“I will. Just be a good girl and stay still,” Banri drizzled the lube over his cock, moaning as he stroked himself before lining himself up with Tsumugi - pushing into him slowly. He pushed the skirt up, fisting the material to use as leverage for his thrusts, “Better, Tsumu-chan?”

“Mhm,” Tsumugi tilted his head back, smiling as he pushed himself up against Banri’s chest - the both of them moving back so Tsumugi could bring a knee up to the surface and one of Banri’s hand slipped under his bralette and the other under his skirt. Tsumugi let his head drop back onto his shoulder, “Wanna kiss.”

“Alright,” Banri chuckled, pulling out and turning Tsumugi over before pushing back into him - his legs hooked over his hips, his feet crossed to keep him in place. Banri moaned against Tsumugi’s lips, the taste of cherry from the lip gloss and the stickiness as their lips pulled apart was enough that Banri’s head was spinning with all of the ideas of how he could get Tsumugi to wear more lipgloss, “Banri, I want to cum.”

“Go ahead,” Banri pressed a kiss against his forehead as he held him closer, jerking him off under the skirt as his thrusts got slower - more determined to get Tsumugi his orgasm. He cried out, twitching under Banri’s body as he started to pull out - jerking himself off and cumming against the skirt with a groan. He carried Tsumugi so he could sit and relax while Banri took care of cleaning him up.

“Banri, this was fun,” Tsumugi smiled as Banri gently cleaned the makeup off of him, he didn’t really get to appreciate it fully but it was a nice enough touch that Banri would try to figure out how they could use it again. Off came the bralette, a clean wipe against his chest and undoing the button on his skirt and wiped him down before leaving to get him a comfy pair of clothes to change into. Banri smiled and he kissed him, blushing as Tsumugi wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him there. Their lips parted and Tsumugi’s flush returned, “I never thought that I would like being called a good girl so much, but I think I like hearing praise from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (also me hating being called a girl, vibrating as I imagine banri calling me a good girl and thats why this is so late ahhhhhhh)
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
